


Sweet Dreams

by sadsoup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Daddy Kink, Fights, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoup/pseuds/sadsoup
Summary: Hannigram AU.Will trabaja en una empresa, su jefe Hannibal Lecter está enamorado de él.





	1. Are Made Of This.

El despertador de Will sonó, el muchacho abrió despacio sus ojos y con torpeza, buscaba el botón para parar el "escándalo" de su reloj.  
Se sentó en la cama, no había descansado muy bien anoche porque había tenido un montón de pesadillas con respecto a sus visiones.  
Ignorando sus pensamientos, se restrego sus ojos y se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina, preparo un té y lo tomó a la mitad.  
Sus mascotas lo saludaron alegremente, el joven sonrió y acaricio a cada uno de sus adorables perros.  
Se metió en el baño, se cepillo los dientes y se ducho rápidamente, se vistió simple y tomo su bolso.  
Saludo por última vez a sus caninos y se retiro a tomar el auto bus.  
Ya en el auto bus, se colocó sus auriculares y seleccionó The Passenger de Siouxsie And The Banshees.  
Tarareaba la canción con una sonrisa en su rostro, su viaje había finalizado, bajo de el transporte y camino hasta la puerta de cristal.  
Al abrir está, se encontró con Michael, un buen amigo suyo.  
"Hola, hombre" dijo Mike, sonriendo y estrecho su mano con la de Will.  
"Hola, Mikey" respondió, regalándole también, una sonrisa.  
"El jefe quiere verte" comentó el ojiazul, Will se puso tenso.  
"Gracias por el dato, Rogers" bromeó el castaño, se fue al ascensor, presionó el botón a la planta B.  
Espero unos minutos y de golpe, la puerta se abrió mostrando a su apuesto jefe, Hannibal Lecter.  
El rubio sonrió gustoso y con una seña, lo invito a pasar.  
"Graham" dijo por fin Hannibal.  
"Señor Lecter" murmuró el avellana, mirándolo fijo.  
Siempre Hannibal se excitaba cuando Will lo llamaba "Señor Lecter", el hombre tenía sueños húmedos con el joven.  
"Quiero pedirte algo, Graham" sonrió el rubio, mientras veía con entusiasmo al muchacho.  
"¿Sí, señor?"


	2. Who am I to disagree?

"Necesito que busques en los archivos algo sobre la globalización mundial en la planta C y me los traigas" dijo Hannibal, con esa estúpida sonrisa que ponía nervioso a el castaño.  
"Bien, vuelvo enseguida" afirmó Will, dejando la oficina y dirigiéndose al ascensor nuevamente. "Estúpido jefe, ojalá lo atropelle un auto" susurró mientras la puerta se cerraba.  
Al llegar a la planta elegida, revolvió en un par de cajas metálicas y por fin encontró dos papeles y decidió llevarlos.  
Se encamino hacía la oficina de nuevo, pero está vez, escogió las escaleras.  
Abrió la puerta del despacho con cuidado. "Jefe, aquí tengo los archivos que quería" dijo depositándolos en la mesa.  
Hannibal los ojeo rápidamente y tomó al muchacho de la corbata haciendo que sus narices rocen. "Eres listo, muchacho... pero algunas veces... no"   
Will se sonrojó violentamente, estaba a centímetros de los labios de su jefe y éste lo miraba deseado.  
"¿Q-qué he hecho mal?" preguntó entre tartamudeando.  
"Estos... son papeles viejos" contestó secamente. "y yo quería uno nuevo, pero te encanta apurarte, Graham"  
"L-lo lamento... iré a buscar o-otros..." murmuró tratando de zafarse del agarre pero esto fue en vano.   
"No" gritó el rubio, acercando cada vez más a Will hacía él, hasta un punto que sus labios hicieron un pequeño roce.  
"¿Hanni?" retumbo la voz de Alana, la novia de el jefe, ella era jodidamente sexy para todos los demás empleados.  
"¡Alana!" exclamó el señor Lecter, soltando a el castaño.  
"¿Qué hace éste aquí?" comentó mirándolo con repulsión, Will rodó sus ojos.  
"Yo... ya me iba" Se fue rápidamente bajando las escaleras, su corazón bombeaba muy fuerte, estaba asustado y necesitaba irse pero aún faltaba una hora más.  
"Oye, William..." dijo Michael, haciendo que el avellana se infarté. "¡Bueno, tampoco soy un monstruo, hombre! ¿qué te pasa?"   
"N-nada... me siento mal"   
"Siempre te sientes mal..." bromeó Mike, riendo. "Ya en fin... ¿para qué te quería el jefe?"  
"Era algo de unos putos archivos" respondió Will, encogiéndose de hombros.  
"Que asco... pero por lo menos ganas un puto buen sueldo al mes"   
"Ni que lo digas..." dijo riendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vengo con otro capítulo... se agradecen sus kudos y comentarios!


	3. I travel the world

Will salió por fin del trabajo, se sentía aún extraño por lo que paso con su jefe, seguía agitado.  
"Oye, Gra, ¿dónde vas? ¿no ibas a venir conmigo y con Carmella a el club?" dijo Mike, tocándole el hombro haciendo que el castaño se de la vuelta.  
"No, Rogers, me siento... cansado" respondió, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para bailar o coquetear.  
"Tú te la pierdes..." opinó Michael, haciendo una cara de lástima y se fue con los demás, Will siguió su camino.  
Mientras caminaba, vio la casa de Hannibal, era grande y hermosa, tenía un enorme jardín, no pudo resistir la tentación de meterse a la gigantesca casa.  
Paseo por el jardín, tenía flores de todo tipo, el muchacho olió cada una... se sentía como en el País de las Maravillas.  
Se metió a la casa por la ventana que está estaba entre abierta, algo raro para él.  
Miraba cautivado la cantidad de cuadros que había en el salón. "Este tipo caga dinero" pensó.  
Vio que en la chimenea, en la parte de arriba habían vasijas chinas, de colores azules y blancos, decidió tocar una, pero como ser brusco es su naturaleza, se cayo al piso haciendo un gran estruendo.  
"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." susurraba apuradamente, recogiendo la cerámica.  
"Vaya, que tenemos aquí" dijo Hannibal, en esos momentos, Will quería morir.  
"S-señor... L-lamento haber roto su p-preciada vasija..." explicó apresuradamente tratando de arreglarlo, pero fue en vano ya que, se había cortado.  
Chillo de dolor, sobando su palma, su jefe se acercó a él, tomando su mano y masajeandola.   
"Algunas veces eres tan... inútil" observó Lecter, soltando una física haciendo que el menor se sonroje.  
Beso su palma, con mucho cariño como si fuera un pequeño niño.  
"¿Por qué estás en mi casa, Graham?" articuló con un tono grave pero no se notaba que este furioso.  
"L-lo siento, se-señor..." declaró Will, estaba muy nervioso que sus manos sudaban violentamente.  
En un punto, el castaño quedo acorralado en la pared por el rubio.  
"Eres... muy listo pero tu curiosidad siempre te hace terminar en problemas" aclaró Hannibal, mientras miraba con ansias a el menor.  
"En serio, si-siento m-mucho esto..." susurraba demasiado ansioso el avellana, mientras sentía la lengua pasar por su bello cuello. "A-ah.. ¿Qu-"  
"Sh... eres tan hermoso, Graham" expresó mientras besaba su manzana de Adán. "Me vuelves loco..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos en un día... Espero que les guste!


	4. And the seven seas.

Hannibal apegaba su cintura contra la de su "discipulo", como él solía llamarle.  
Veía que Will mordía sus labios y sus ojos estaban cerrados, cada vez el rubio quería más de el muchacho.  
"William..." gimió cuando sus erecciones chocaron, estó hizo que el anteriormente mencionado suelte una gemido agudo.  
"s-señor L-Lecter... a-ah... ¿qué pasa si alguien n-nos ve?" dijo entre gemidos suaves, su jefe río levemente.  
"Nadie nos verá, Will" le susurró en el oído mientras acariciaba su miembro por arriba del pantalón.  
El castaño seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sus hermosos suspiros de placer eran arte para el señor Lecter.   
"N-Necesito irme... p-por favor..." se disculpo tomando su bolso y dirigiéndose a la puerta y llendose, dejando a Hannibal solo y pensando.  
Will había soñado con que su apuesto jefe lo follaba, los gemidos de los dos resonaban en la habitación, las penetraciones eran cada vez más fuertes y más calientes, esto ponía loco a el rubio porque el menor gemía y rogaba que lo folle más rápido.  
El empresario se despertó de golpe, asustado, agitado y nervioso, necesitaba un vaso con agua cuanto antes, su lengua estaba aspera como un papel de lija.  
Fue hasta la cocina corriendo y tomo de la canilla apuradamente que casi se atraganta.  
Se acostó de nuevo, necesitaba calmarse y decidio contar ovejas.  
Así se quedo dormido, pensando que mañana sería más tranquilo, aun que... no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste! pronto vendrá un nuevo fan-fic de Hannigram.


	5. Everybody's looking for something

Lastimosamente era sábado y el pobre señor Lecter no tenía mucho que hacer, su novia Alaba, estaba ocupada por unos viajes de trabajo.  
Rebusco en su agenda el número de Will, pensó en llamarlo y invitarlo a almorzar.  
Marcó el teléfono, espero unos 5 minutos y contestó.  
"¿Alo?" preguntó, su voz se escuchaba cansada.  
"Hola, Graham" dijo Hannibal, escuchó que había ahogado un grito.  
"¡Señor! ¿qué ocurrió?"  
"Nada raro, simplemente te invitaba a almorzar" propusó con una sonrisa.  
"Claro, está bien" hubo un pequeño silencio. "¿A qué hora?"   
"A las 3:30, no faltes" comentó por último y colgó.

A las 3:20 Will ya estaba vestido y la comida ya estaba casi por servirse.  
Llego casi corriendo, tocó la puerta y lo recibio el rubio con una sonrisa.  
"Pasa, William" hizo un gesto para que entre, examinó la casa, vio que la vasija que había roto estaba de nuevo puesta donde solía estar, obviamente arreglada.  
Se dirigieron hacía el comedor, donde les esperaba unos filetes jugosos con ensalada, el castaño se relamió los labios, todo se veía exquisito.  
Tomó asiento en frente de Hannibal, se sentía algo... incómodo.  
"¿No comerás?" preguntó el jefe, se había metido tan profundo en sus pensamientos.  
"¿Eh? oh, sí..." tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo y cortó la carne, la probó, la verdad su jefe no cocinaba nada mal...  
"¿Te gusta?" sonrió mientras el joven asentía. "Me alegro, ¿podrías traer más vino?"   
"Claro" pero al llegar casi a la altura del asiento de Hannibal, éste le puse el pie en medio y cayo arriba de su regazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no estar subiendo tanto, tuve un par de problemas pero acá estoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! mi nombre es Tyler y este es mi primer fanfic en AO3...  
> espero que les guste!


End file.
